


Psychically linked

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fitzsimmons Secret Valentine, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: For the fitzsimmons secret valentine exchange, Fitzsimmons decide its time to take the next step in their relationship. at the same time on the same day, in true Fitzsimmons fashion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XOLove47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> Prompt: Fitz is planning on proposing on Valentine's Day. Shenanigans ensue. (maybe Jemma beats him to the punch? totally optional)

Nerves surged through Jemma, making her fingers tingle and leaving her in a state of utter distress. She hid it well, of course. Daisy didn’t need to know how anxious valentines shopping made her, especially with what she had in mind. 

She was going to propose. On valentines day, or if she suddenly had the courage to before hand. She 

Jemma wasn't nervous at the prospect of marrying Fitz, she loved him. It's the fear of taking a huge step in her life. Marriage means children and settling down, and Jemma was at the height of her career and she wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. 

And then there was the matter of section 17. Director Mace had very kindly exempted them from the clutches of the protocol, but they’re only dating and according to the protocol, marriage was more of a danger in the field. 

None of this mattered, of course. Jemma knew what she wanted and no one would stand in their way. And of course, if shield had a problem she knew that stark would snatch them in a heartbeat. So did Mace. 

But that didn’t stop the anxiety from giving her Jelly legs as she walked through the nearest mall with Daisy by her side. 

“Jemma,” Daisy started softly “Are you okay, you seem rather anxious.” 

Jemma shrugged “I’m fine, I don’t know why you would think I’m not fine. I’m fine.”

“Two reasons. One, you are talking erratically fast, even for you. And two, your hands are shaking.” 

Jemma sighed, she must not have been hiding it as well as she thought she was. Not that it mattered, she could trust daisy with her life. Her best girlfriend deserves to know. In saying that, she knew that Mack would find out as soon as they got back to base, that was a given. 

“Okay, I’ll tell you but you have to promise that you won’t freak out.” 

Daisy laughed “You know I can’t make that promise, Jemma. Tell me.”

Jemma took a deep breath “I’m going to propose to Fitz on valentines day.” 

Daisy opened her mouth, then closed it again. Jemma gave her a pointed look as she jumped on the spot trying her best to keep her cool. After a minute she took a few deep breaths and stilled. 

“Okay, I’m good.” 

Jemma smiled at her friend “Thank you.” 

The pair started walking again, Jemma leading them towards a jewelry store hidden in the corner of the massive mall. 

“Jemma, this is huge.” 

Jemma blushed “I know. And I know that it's usually something the man does but Fitz is taking too long.” 

Jemma had never been the kind of person to sit and wait for what she wanted, and this would not be the exception. She knew it was something Fitz would want to do, and she was hoping he would have asked by now. 

“And girl power,” Daisy added. 

Jemma laughed softly “Yes, girl power.”

\- - 

Fitz had been pondering on the idea for over a month now. 

Marriage.

He had always found the idea of marriage silly, why would you need a piece of paper labeling your relationship. Maybe it's because he never thought it would happen to him. 

But now, it's all he wants. Him and Jemma married, with children in her cottage in Perthshire. It's the life he's living behind his eyelids. 

He had already chosen a ring, one night when Jemma was asleep. It was perfect, something he knew she would love. 

He pulled up the page on his computer, careful not to let any of the lab techs see what he was doing. He didn’t want them spreading the news around. 

He loved buying jewelry for Jemma because he knew she loved it. She had a few pieces from him, the sea star necklace that she wears every day, and a pandora bracelet with a few charms that he had bought her over their Christmases together as friends. 

This was different because this isn't just a piece of jewelry, this ring would be life changing, he would become a husband, maybe even a father. 

Everything would change. 

And he was ready. 

He opened his Wishlist and clicked on the link to the ring he had chosen. He took a deep breath and clicked add to cart. 

“Hey turbo.”

Fitz jumped and spun in his chair. Mack stood behind him, his head craning to see what was going on on Fitz’s screen. 

“Uh hey.” Fitz tried to hide the screen, not that he couldn’t trust Mack but this was something special he wanted to keep between him and Jemma until they decided it was time to tell. 

“What you up to?” 

Fitz shrugged “Just working.” 

Mack chuckled “Is looking a jewelry working?”

Fitz shrugged again “Well, valentines day is coming up. You know how Jemma likes her jewelry.” 

“No I don’t actually,” Mack admitted “Can I see. Maybe it’ll give me some inspiration for what to give to Elena.” 

Fitz froze. He didn’t know how to respond to this. One one hand, saying no would be suspicious, Mack would find it weird, and probably figure it out. But on the other hand showing him would mean showing him.   
“Unless it’s something more. Something special. Something like an engagement ring.” 

Fitz shrugged, trying to look unfazed by Mack's words, but the intense blush that was rising up his neck totally contradicted that. Fitz sighed and nodded. 

“Please don’t tell anyone. It’s still a few weeks till valentines and I don’t want Jemma to find out.” 

Mack nodded “Turbo, this is huge.” 

Fitz shrugged “It's about time, you know. We’ve pretty much been together for ten years now.” 

As he talked with mack about the prospects of Marrying Jemma all his nerves seemed to dissipate. how could something that felt so right ever make him nervous or scared? This was where his life was heading and he couldn't more ready

\- - 

By the time she and Jemma get back to the base, Daisy was bursting with excitement. She ran straight to the garage hoping to find Mack there. She needed to tell someone this secret or she probably would literally burst. 

"How did shopping go?" Mack asked from under the hood of one of shields many cars. 

"So good. And I have the biggest news, but you have to promise to keep it a secret." 

"Sure," Mack said, knowing it can't be bigger than his news. 

"Jemma is going to propose to Fitz. On Valentine's Day." 

Mack pushed himself away from the hood of the car. His expression told Daisy that he wasn't excited about her news as she was, like there was something wrong with Jemma proposing to Fitz. 

"But she can't. Fitz is going to propose on Valentine's Day, he even ordered a ring." 

And there it is. Of course, these two would plan their proposals on the same day at the same time, it was so very Fitzsimmons of them. But Daisy didn't revel in how disturbingly cute it was for very long. She had to make sure Jemma was the one to propose, it was the best friend thing to do. 

"Jemma got a ring too. A gorgeous ring that Fitz will love.” 

Daisy was starting to panic. Jemma had been adamant about the importance of this day, and now Fitz could ruin it. 

"We have to do something." Daisy panicked, starting to pace across the garage floor. 

"Or we could do nothing. No matter who proposes to who, they are both going to be happy." 

Mack had a point, who proposes to who doesn't matter. It’s obviously something they both want so why stand in the way. And, it does prove her theory from when she first met the pair that these two are psychically linked. 

\- - 

Jemma hadn't seen the point of valentines day until she had started dating Fitz. She had always thought is was a money making scheme, consumed by consumerism. But now, she enjoyed an excuse to spend extra time and money on Fitz, spoil him the way he deserved to be spoiled. 

“Jemma you didn’t have to get this much. I really don’t need all this candy.” 

Jemma smiled sweetly, the kind that was only reserved for him “But you want it, don’t you.” 

Fitz gave her an eager nod “Of course. This is going to last us for ages.” 

Fitz rested his hand on her cheek for a moment before pulling something out of his pocket. 

“I got you something too, but it requires me to be on the ground.” Fitz got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring. 

Jemma gasped. The ring in her pocket started burning through her skin. She wanted to do it. She was going to do it after dinner but now here he was, dressed in his best suit, on his knee in front of her. She wanted to just let him do it so bad. 

But she couldn’t. 

Fitz deserved to know how committed she was to this relationship. After Will, she sometimes felt he doubted her feelings, even if he didn’t show it. She just wanted him to know. 

“Fitz, sweetheart, do you think you could bring me a cup of water?” She stalled him, hoping that it wasn't hurting him as much as it was hurting her. It was an honor to be proposed to, but even more of an honor to be the proposer. 

“Right now?” His voice was sullen, the hand holding the ring dropped to his side as he pulled himself up off his knee. 

“thanks.” 

He left the room quietly and she got straight to work. She pulled the bag of rose petals out of the cupboard and started spreading them haphazardly across the floor and bed, then she lit the few candles they had in their room. Now it was a waiting game. 

\- - 

Fitz quietly shut the door behind him and all but ran down the hall. He passed the common room and headed straight towards the garage, where he knew Mack would be. 

“She doesn’t want to,” Fitz exclaimed. 

Mack pulled himself out of underneath Lola “Who wasn't want to what?” 

Fitz sighed “Jemma doesn’t want to get married. I thought it was what she wanted but I guess I was wrong.” 

Mack started laughing, something that took Fitz very off guard “Stop laughing at me!” 

Mack took a deep breath and calmed himself down “Did she actually say no?” 

Even in his panicked state, Fitz could tell that Mack had a point. She didn’t say no, she didn’t even let him ask the question. Maybe she didn’t want to get married or maybe she just wanted a glass of water. 

“I guess not.” 

“Fitz, do you really think that Jemma would say no. I definitely know that this is something Jemma wants. Ask Daisy, ask anyone, they would say the same. So go back to your girl Fitz.”

\- - 

Fitz felt confidence running through his veins as he walked back to his and Jemma’s shared bunk. Mack had been right, Jemma has told him on many occasions that she loves him, and from their many conversations about their future he knew they had one together. The thought of her not wanting to marry him was silly. 

He could do this. He could propose.

He stopped off at the common room and poured Jemma a glass of ice water. 

He pushed the bunk door open with his free hand and almost dropped the glass. 

The floor was covered in rose petals and the room was warmly lit by the few scented candles Jemma had insisted on buying, the scents mixing together into a concoction that was neither good or bad. 

“Jemma?” 

She was sat on the bed, a small blue box sitting between her palms. 

“Whats going on?” 

she patted the spot next to her on the bed “Come sit down.” 

He pushed a few of the rose petals out of the way and sat softly down next to her. She slipped off the bed and kneeled on the floor.

“Jemma?” 

“Shhh,” She interrupts, “Leopold Fitz. You are my best friend in the whole entire world and much more than that. I know we’ve barely been together a year but it feels like we’ve been together for ten. So, I was wondering if you would marry me?” 

Fitz couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face. She looked so beautiful kneeling on the floor, the warm lighting creating a halo around her face. He couldn't look away. 

“So you do want to get married?” He whispered.

She nodded “Of course, you numpty. I just wanted to be the one to propose.”

Fitz rested a hand on her cheek, using his thumb to softly wipe away the stray tears that were escaping out of her eyes. 

“Jemma Simmons, the light of my life, it would be an honor to marry you.”

Fitz became lost in her smile. He didn’t think he’d ever seen her smile this wide, her eyes so bright that if he stared at them any longer he would be blinded. And it was because of him, he made her this happy. 

Jemma reached for his hand and slid the ring onto his finger. She kept hold of his hand, her eyes never leaving his as she brought it up to her lips. 

“My turn now.” Fitz kept hold of her hand, using his grip to pull her up off the floor. He pushed her into his spot on the bed and took hers on the floor. 

“Jemma Simmons. Everything you said to me is everything I feel about you. Every day I wake up in the morning and feel you next to me, I look up from my workstation in the lab and see you hard at work, I see you on the field being more badass than anyone on the team, and then every night I fall asleep by your side and I have never felt more blessed. Because of that, I was wondering, hoping really, if you would do the honor of marrying me?”

 

Jemma smiled softly at him “yes.”


End file.
